<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by secretaerise (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680917">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretaerise'>secretaerise (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weishin - Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretaerise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinhyuk menandai Wooseok seperti rumahnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wooseok | Wooshin &amp; Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weishin - Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinhyuk melarikan tangannya di sepanjang lengan mulus kekasihnya, sementara Wooseok hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati sentuhan selembut bulu tersebut.</p><p>Padahal cuacanya sedang dingin — mengingat bahwa di luar sana tengah turun salju. Namun tidak ada di antara mereka berdua yang bergerak dan menaikkan suhu penghangat ke angka yang lebih tinggi karena keduanya sudah merasa cukup nyaman karena panas tubuh yang disalurkan masing-masing. Wooseok semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang kekasih — menempatkan kepalanya di lekukan bahu dan dada Jinhyuk yang bidang sambil bergumam panjang.</p><p>Jinhyuk melirik Wooseok yang masih memjamkan mata dengan seulas senyum kecil terpatri di wajah mungilnya itu. Jinhyuk mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh kening Wooseok untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang jatuh menutupi mata, kemudian menciumnya lama.</p><p>Jinhyuk menghela napas, menghirup aroma memabukkan kayu manis dan salju yang menguar dari tubuh Wooseok. Senyum muncul di wajah pria itu. "You smell like christmas. Like cinnamon." ucap Jinhyuk tiba-tiba.</p><p>Wooseok tertawa pelan. Getarannya terasa menyalurkan hangat di seluruh tubuh Jinhyuk. Sungguh merdu — rasanya seperti mendengar suara bel angin yang sering terdengar di film kanak-kanak bertemakan natal yang dulu ia sering tonton.</p><p>"Serius," Jinhyuk berucap lagi, tersenyum lebar selagi tangannya kini bermain di sepanjang punggung Wooseok, membuat pola-pola abstrak. "Entah kenapa natal selalu identik sama kayu manis buat aku."</p><p>Wooseok kini membuka matanya. Ia mendengarkan sekaligus menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu dari samping. Tangannya ikut terangkat dan menyentuh rahang Jinhyuk dengan lembut. "For me, you smell like...home."</p><p>"Home," Jinhyuk mengulangi kata itu diikuti senyuman puas terlukis di wajahnya. "Tell me about it."</p><p>Wooseok bergumam panjang sebelum mengubah posisinya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan menempatkannya di atas tubuh pria yang kini balas menatapnya dengan limpahan afeksi. Wooseok menyentuh setiap inci wajah kekasihnya dengan ujung telunjuknya selagi mulai menjelaskan.</p><p>"It was because of all the scents. The pine trees, especially. Oh, and my mom's chocolate cake. It made everything smell like home to me. Like I was there, even when I was so far away."</p><p>Tangan Wooseok yang tengah menyentuh bibir sang terkasih ditangkap oleh pria itu, cincin peraknya memantulkan cahaya lembut selagi Jinhyuk mengangkatnya dan mencium setiap buku jarinya dengan penuh sayang.</p><p>"So I smell like chocolate?"</p><p>"You are," jawab Wooseok dengan senyum malu sambil mengubah kembali posisinya ke awal, namun kali ini ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jinhyuk dan memeluk pria itu lebih erat. Wooseok menggigit bibirnya pelan saat tangan Jinhyuk merengkuh pinggangnya dan semakin menghilangkan jarak yang sudah menipis sejak awal. "You're practically an embodiment of home, really. Your black hair..." Wooseok menyentuh anak-anak rambut yang terasa di pangkal leher kekasihnya. "And then the pine and chocolate cake. For me, you’re just as harsh and wild and wicked as the land itself."</p><p>"Hmm..." Jinhyuk bergumam panjang selagi menikmati sentuhan Wooseok di kulitnya. "I can prove how wild and wicked I could be to you," bisik Jinhyuk, matanya memaku intens tatapan jernih Wooseok seolah merapalkan dalam hati segala janji yang ada di balik ucapannya barusan.</p><p>"I'm sure you can," balas Wooseok sambil memberikan kecupan ringan di bahu telanjang kekasihnya. Tapi kemudian matanya menatap Jinhyuk dengan lebih serius, sebelum berujar, "you're my home. No matter what might have happened in my life or where I am, as long as it's with you. I'll be home."</p><p>Jinhyuk menyentuh dagu Wooseok dan mengangkatnya sampai bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. "You are my home, too."</p><p>Kemudian Jinhyuk terus menciumi bibir lembut kekasihnya. Tubuhnya bergerak semakin merapat dan tangannya bermain di setiap inci tubuh Wooseok yang dapat digapainya.</p><p>Dan Jinhyuk <em>mencintai</em> Wooseok sepanjang malam — menandainya sampai seluruh tubuh pria itu memiliki aroma yang sama dengannya; seperti pohon cemara dan kue cokelat.</p><p>Seperti <em>rumah</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>